duelmastersfandomcom-20200225-history
Psychic Shock
(Kakusei Hen) |Icon = |Next = Episode 1 |Previous = Divine Evolution Saga |Dmwiki= 覚醒編 |Dmwiki2= 覚醒編環境 }} Psychic Shock is the 9th block of card sets in the Duel Masters trading card game. List of Sets It is composed of sets released between June 26, 2010 and March 19, 2011. DM Sets *DM-36 Psychic Shock (+1D) *DM-37 Dark Emperor *DM-38 Angelic Wars *DM-39 Psychic Splash DMC Sets *DMC-59 Samurai Ambitious *DMC-60 Eternal Death *DMC-62 Ultra NEX *DMC-63 Lunatic God *DMC-64 CoroCoro Legend 7: Dynamite Movie *DMC-65 The Movie Deck: Ultra Fire Spirits *DMC-66 Duel Masters: Super Best *DMC-67 Dramatic Wars: Fire and Dragon *DMC-68 Dramatic Wars: Angel and Demon It also features promotional cards from Year 9. Plot The destruction of the original heart created a hyperspatial rift which gives creatures who enter it Mysterious powers. The Darkness Civilization exploited it and started a war against other civilizations who made various alliances to counter the threat. Eventually the leader of Darkness, Zeta exploited the light civilization and became a 5-Civilization Temporal ruler but was defeated by The strongest psychic creature. However, it was later known that Unknown Forces were manipulating this war all along... Timeline *''Main: Timeline/Psychic Shock'' Details Psychic Creature and Hyperspatial spells began to appear leading to a new variety of deck-types. Creatures with various Souls also featured throughout the block. While popular when introduced, many Psychic Creatures were fairly basic and not often used in a competitive settings until later on in the metagame. After DMC-63 was released, further God creatures weren't created, shifting focus over from the previous block to Psychic Creatures. Reaper name category creatures were last seen in DMC-60 Eternal Death but no White Knight creatures were released with a PS Icon. With the mention of Command on Deepsea Dober, the Command Archetype expanded throughout the block creating new Command races for the civilizations, as well as later Psychic Super Creatures. Visual Cards were introduced as cards with additional artwork, similar to the previous Heroes Cards. They were later succeeded by Mode Change Cards. Power Creep increases to a high level, featuring cards that outclass multiple cards at once, as well as Psychic Creatures that defy the logic of power-to-cost ratios. Metagame DM-36 Stage Psychic Creatures had appeared and began to feature in most competitive decks. Similar to the popularity of Perfect Galaxy, Spirit of Immortality, control decks began to use Great Chakra, the Storm Awakened and Rumble Lecter, Terror Awakened for their power and release effect. Other aggressive decks began to use cards such Bolshack Dragon, the Temporal Blaze and Alligator, the Awakened Flower Beast for aggressive plays. A new series of deck was created, one that uses no creatures and instead relied on using cards such as Cosmic Darts and Hyperspatial Spells. It is the first non-creature deck that won reliably. However, decks that topped the competitive scene were Hydro Hurricane, Graveyard Rush, Mad Romanov + Miraculous Meltdown combo deck, and decks using Sir Virginia, Mystic Light Insect and Inferno Sign. Decks based around the Chain ability and Cyber G Hogan's Chain Cascade started to become popular, while featuring mainly mono-Water at first, later changing into a deck with many "put into the battle zone" effects. A combo involving Twilight Sigma, the Super-Electric and Orochi, of the Hidden Blade was also developed as a way to swarm the field with creatures. DM-37 Stage Cheap psychic creatures of Kill, Temporal Brawler, Untouchable, Temporal Hero and Martini, Temporal Dancer appeared, allowing a single hyperspatial spell to bring out more than one Psychic Creature at a time. Powerful Hyperspatial spells also appeared with Hyperspatial Dravita Hole and Hyperspatial Vice Hole as well as Dias Zeta, the Temporal Suppressor leading to an increase of control decks featuring spells and further enhancing the Cosmic Darts hyperspatial deck. Due to these spells, many of these games were decided to have a clear game winner in the first 5 or 6 turns. After the largest non-official tournament nationwide was held, Hyperspatial control decks were shown to be the top deck in the competitive scene while featuring hand destruction cards such as Lost Soul and Jenny, the Dismantling Puppet. It was followed by other hyperspatial decks using Nature for mana acceleration, as well as other decks focusing on the rush with Jon, Temporal Explorer and Untouchable, Temporal Hero. These decks also featured the Mad Romanov, the Wicked God and Miraculous Meltdown combo. DM-38 Stage Aggro decks using GENJI Double Cross, Blastdragon started to form as a counterpart to the Light / Water / Darkness hyperspatial control decks. Other decks containing the Mad Romanov combo, Inferno Gate or Hydro Hurricane continued throughout the meta. Anti-meta Water / Darkness Graveyard rush decks using Fuuma Gorgonshack appeared in the metagame to counter both the Aggro and Control decks. At the WHF official tournaments, the Galaxy, Temporal Immortal promotional Psychic Creature was released, leading to a new deck-type utilizing its effect with Orochi, of the Hidden Blade. DM-39 Stage Diabolos Zeta, Temporal Ruler managed to further increase the strength of the Hyperspatial control deck. In the Open Class of the Duel Road tournament, both decks were Hyperspatial control. The Regular Class 1st place deck was a Darkness, Fire and Nature Mad Romanov, the Wicked God rush deck and the 2nd deck being a Darkness and Nature rush deck. The July 23, 2011 update to the Hall of Fame made many changes to the control deck as well as weakening the Darkness Nature rush. Due to the inherent synergy of Diabolos Zeta, Annihilation Awakened and Hyperspatial Vice Hole, they both became the first cards to be listed on the Hyperspatial Premium Hall of Fame. Competitive Decks *GENJI, Double Cross beatdown *Hyperspatial control *Cyber G Hogan *Orochi Immortal *Darkness Nature rush *Cheval Control *Fire Nature rush Important Cards *Hyperspatial Spells **Hyperspatial Bolshack Hole / Hyperspatial Shooting Hole **Hyperspatial Dravita Hole **Hyperspatial Vice Hole *Cyber G Hogan *Fuuma Gorgonshack *GENJI Double Cross, Blastdragon *Diabolos Zeta, Temporal Ruler *Orochi, of the Hidden Blade Category:Set Block